


A No More Bittersweet Holiday (Mangoldy)

by Sky_239



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Mangle X Golden, Mangoldy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: When a simple attitude changes a person's day, many things can happen. But one of the most unexpected was the one chosen as retribution.
Relationships: Golden Freddy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)





	A No More Bittersweet Holiday (Mangoldy)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create a one-shot for that Valentine's Day. And for those, like me, who are partying without a date, I hope you enjoy the story and I'm sure that one day it will change. Well, good read.

The day in the second grade classroom always had moments where teachers could not control their students, and today was no different, but for a special reason. Valentine's Day. There was nothing else that didn't come out of everyone's mouth, especially on the previous days.

Many made plans about what to do that day, and as a tradition, several students were exchanging cards with each other. It seemed that happiness had spread everywhere at school. Except for one student who barely smiled in his wallet.

His name ? Golden Freddy, a 16-year-old brunette boy with blond hair almost reaching gold and light brown eyes, who was sitting in his wallet, waiting for class to resume. The young man was not at all happy about Valentine's Day, the reason was that he was always lonely and he had no one to share it with and since he was a little boy he started to hate that day for never having received a card or similar, something that nobody knew.

The neutral expression with a certain anguish did not go unnoticed by some students, who commented behind Golden's back about him being lonely again and laughing at the situation.

It didn't take long for this to spread, and to reach the ears of everyone in the room. Thus reaching the ears of Mangle, a 16-year-old albino girl with pink hair and honey-colored eyes.

What are you laughing at? - She asked the albino girl, a trio of girls after hearing the name of the blonde.

The weird blonde there is alone and hasn't won any cards. - Explained one of the three pointing in his direction.

It's nothing new, he's never won anything anyway, hahaha! - Mocked another one laughing and made the rest laugh with her.

...- Mangle was surprised by the information, she'd heard several rumors about him, but knowing that made her feel sorry and she felt she needed to do something. - Where did I leave the...

What's Mangle doing? - A girl from the trio asked when she saw the albino going through her backpack. Soon the albino took an empty card, pencil and started writing. - Ha! You'll give him a card. What debauched phrase will you write?

Write, nobody loves you in this world. - He suggested another while the trio thought of more and more options to add.- How about, "Get out of here, freak" and a heart in pieces? Or

No!! I'm not doing any of that. - Spoke the albino, finishing what I had to write and closing the card. 

Getting up from her wallet, she followed to the blond's table, who continued watching the wall in total silence. Despite the small tremor if Golden did something just by talking to him, Mangle knew he needed to give it a try.

Excuse me? - He called her, making the blond turn his face and be surprised who was next to him. - I brought you this.

Oh... - Golden's voice failed instantly when he saw the albino's hand with a card. As soon as he picked it up, he opened it and saw a sentence written on it. "Don't think you have no value, just like me, many around you care about you." The words, as simple as they were, shocked him by their great kindness, and he quickly remembered something he needed to do. - Than....

The blond shut up when he saw that the albino had already returned to its place in the opposite corner of the room. Yet he kept staring for a brief moment so as not to forget her face.

[...]

After school, Golden was in the comfort of his home. After lunch and following the same routine after school, he went straight to his cell phone. But as soon as he started looking for something interesting on the internet, a Valentine's Day advertisement appeared.

This triggered a trigger in his brain, when he remembered the card he received. He soon ran to his room to pick it up and as soon as he got it out of his backpack, the blond reread the phrase on it. The words sounded in his head like a sweet, soft angel-like voice. Not unlike how he didn't see Mangle now.

Goldie! I'm home! - He announced Freddy, his light-skinned older brother with blue eyes and dark hair. With his 21 years. - Where is he? Is he in his room?

I-I'm changing, don't come in!! - He yelled at the blond while looking for a place to hide the card before his brother saw it. As soon as he got it, he went down the hall. - Hey, Fred.

Hi, have you eaten yet? - The older brother who took care of him during his father's absence asked, the younger brother nodded a yes and went to the bathroom.

And the job at the pizza place? - He talked him closing the door to pee with a little privacy.

Ah, today was the same old thing and... - The older brother's voice was distant calling the younger brother's attention.

What Freddy ? I didn't hear it. - He said Golden worried and got out of the bathroom as fast as he could, but the thing he least wanted to happen was in front of him. - E-er...

Who gave you that Goldie card? - Asked Freddy curious and about to look what was written on it when Golden took it quickly. - Hey!

That's mine. - He spoke holding the card with both hands to prevent Freddy from knowing what was written and who it was from.

And who gave it to you? - The blond's gaze said he wasn't willing to tell any details, and sometimes Golden could hide his secrets very well. - Well, did you give a card to the person who gave it to you ?

Ops... - The younger one froze when he realized he didn't even done anything about the albino act. - I- I don't- Hey! - He snitched when he saw Freddy partially open the card and read what was inside.

It had to be her to do that. - Freddy commented with irony and stared at the youngest with a slob smile. - So ? What are you going to do? Buy a card? Or maybe flowers? Maybe even...

Freddy. I'll decide that, okay? - He snorted, furious with so much pressure on him.

Glad to hear, but if I find out you missed it, Daddy will know it. - Threatened leaving the younger brother terrified.

N-no, I swear I will, but please don't tell him. - He almost cried because their dad had a grudge against girls like Mangle. Not to mention the hundreds of jokes he could make. - I'll give her a card and a box of candy, okay?

Okay, you bought my silence. - You admitted Freddy, letting his little brother calm down. - But I didn't expect you to give those two things away? Say, you like her, don't you?

... - Even dumb, the blonde's face gained more and more color and Freddy was quick to notice laughing low, because both have been studying together for a long time.

[...]

The school gate had just opened and the students who arrived early didn't take long to enter, and Mangle was in the crowd. After a quick walk to the closet and opening it, Mangle noticed some curious looks that seemed to be coming from her direction, but paying more attention, the real target was near her. And when she turned around she didn't believe what she saw.

... - Golden Freddy was standing next to her with a small box in one hand, and a red paper in the other. - I-it's... for you.

Oh... - The albino was surprised for dozens of reasons. Golden giving her presents? Did this have anything to do with the card she gave you yesterday? These thoughts hammered into the head of the young woman who remembered something she should do. - Thank you...

Like a ghost, the blond had already disappeared. In remorse, the albino heard laughter from girls around. Turning her attention to the gifts, Mangle opened the box and inside there were several sweets and chocolates. Even tempted to eat them there, the albino recalled that the physical education class would not go well with the busy stomach.

So there was only the valentine card left. When opening as expected there was a phrase written with a very cursive letter, something that few people were able to do on their own, but what attracted most attention was the phrase "You improve everything I see, your smile is what I want most. Would you give that fool in love a kiss?"

Even reading this in my mind, the way it sounded made her ashamed, especially the last part. The red tone on her face was getting stronger and stronger, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny that it moved her deeply.

The high-pitched sound of the school bell rang, which was a relief to everyone. For now the young people had the weekend to enjoy, but for two in particular it was not yet the moment of peace. Mangle was apprehensive about what to do about the gift she received. And Golden tortured himself for seeing the result of his attempt frustrated. Did the older brother's thought out phrase ruin everything?

With their heads full, they had to get out and go home. With so many people walking at the same time and at different speeds, it didn't take long for the blond to lose sight of the albino. For a moment he thought he solved everything, but just imagining what his brother would do when he knew made him realize that he was far from that.

He then ran as fast as he disappeared from the hall and stopped in the street looking for the albino. Looking for someone with her hair, a little girl passed behind him. Even though he calmed down because he didn't have to run, now an even bigger challenge was before him.

E-er... Mangle ? - The blond called her walking behind her and stopped next to her when the albino heard him.

Yeah ? - She responded nervously and barely managed to look into his brown eyes.

II ... - As much as he tried, the words did not come out of his throat, and soon his mind played a trick on him making him imagine Freddy shouting: "Speak soon fearful !!" - out, scaredy!" - I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me ?!

... - The little scandal scared both of them, mainly the albumin that closed their eyes while preparing their answer.

S-sorry, I shouldn't have done that. - Golden said in a mild tone as he started to head to his home.

No! Wait. - When she realized he was leaving she pulled him down the hole in her blouse, making the blonde turn quickly and end up with their faces almost glued together. - I-I... accept...

T-ta, I-I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay ? - Quickly they split up, and they just exchanged glances for a moment.

After saying goodbye, the two let their emotions out. For Mangle, as much as the retribution made sense, theprevious one now said what she thought of relapse during the exchange of glances in class.

With Golden, he kept remembering the moment when he got VERY close to the albino. Enough to feel her breathing and her heartbeat. Maybe if he wasn't so scared he would have kissed her right there. Still, he'd soon have a second chance at that. And maybe a chance for love to flourish.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the most famous shipp in the franchise, but this has become my favorite.


End file.
